Inuyasha: Reverie & Impulse, A Fluff Fic
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: A one-shot Kikyō x Inuyasha fluff-fic. One can feel like nothing in life could ever be like this again. What differentiates dream from reality? Are we living in it, or is the love we feel truly real. This love has kept me alive, almost driving me inside. Rated T.


**Story** : Inuyasha: Reverie & Impulse, A Fluff Fic  
 **Author** : Nocturne & Aoi  
 **Written** : July 8th, 2016  
 **Genre** : Romance/Fantasy  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Disclaimer** : We do not own Inuyasha, but we do own their fantasies.  
 **Author's Note** : We are not Master Jin Sonata & Time Master, as they write comedy and parody. We are the other half of the team of authors, and our material is much more darker, mature and abstract than what you may be used to reading from us.

* * *

 **{One Shot}**

If anyone in this universe belongs together, it is us. Love, it can pass seas, winds and fires... it is an ebb and flow that sees to it that this bond will remain intact. Whether our souls were in the world of the living, or trapped for eternity in the demon world.

Some people's will and desire can claw at their heart, and that damage stays with them forever. That is love, there is no time or space ... much less reason for such abstract and uncontrollable feelings.

A silhouette of a tall and slender person appears before her. His long, milky-white hair, his golden eyes, and that subtle yet perfect smile. It was hard to see him clearly, a midnight mist too thick to clearly see the face of that being whose hand gently touches Kikyō neck. She felt chills. Her breathing became stilted when he was close to her, her breathing becoming difficult.

 _"Open your eyes…it was just a dream."_

Kikyō woke up in the middle of the night fully transpired. The sensations of the dreams she was having was heavy on her chest. It was a fluttering and a desired feeling that would surely corrupt the pure. During the day she would try to forget that soft skin ... that smell that brought with it a wild aura, yet so gentle to tame at the same time. She did not want to not be dreaming all day with that fantasy and eagerness to satisfy her desire. She wished to close her eyes and be imbued with that scent that had settled in her heart.

Every day, Kikyō had tried to hide these bursts of feelings. While talking with travelers or traversing the feudal landscape, her eyes would sometimes be lost in the feeling she had felt in a dream _._ Now her heart was pounding all day from his scent, as if her sole mission was to seek out this fantasy and be with him once more.

The meeting was fleeting and unconscious that afternoon where things started to explode.

Kikyō had returned to her home village after a long afternoon. The evening was warm, and the night air carried a familiar and relentless light wind. It was then that she could feel it. It was as if something had awoken within her.

She smelled the aroma, that placid scent from those dreams. It was reaching her senses, and it was an enlightening feeling that made her feel on top of the world.

Then, there he stood at the entrance to her hut.

"Inuyasha..."

Kikyō concealed that inner euphoria, looking forward to the calm before the storm of emotions would drown her, the feeling that only existed in dreams. But, this was no dream, this was reality.

In her hut, Kikyō finished bathing and changes. She looked out the window and realized that it began to rain. While watching the drops dance and bounce onto the leaves of the nearby trees, her skin crawled, remembering the conversation she had with Inuyasha one year ago.

 _"Kikyō ... what you think of love?"_ _Inuyasha stated, unsure on how to properly asked the question, trying to not let his brashness nor stubbornness misguide his intent or tone._

 _Kikyō felt a feeling of anguish and pleasure that gripped her mind when she heard this. It was like a dream, that dream very went to burst into her memories and she became drunk from that which took her breath away._

 _"No, I do not know…but someday…I will," she answered with nothing but a fixed gaze into the dog demon's eyes._

Instantly she felt as if she was hypnotized. She did not know the reason but all of these feelings and memories soon made her realize…

"This is no longer a dream…this is where I belong…here and now…it was time to return to reality…."

Inuyasha was silent when Kikyō approached him and embraced him tightly.

"I was waiting…" Inuyasha said softly to her.

The eyes of both half demon and human began to sparkle, as crystallized tears came flowing down from Kikyō's eyes. They felt they had always known this day was coming. They stared for a moment and stroked their faces as if they had always sought to do so.

"This is real…this is reality…I love you…Inuyasha."

Within the guise of the sound of raindrops they kissed.

It did not matter anymore…

…this time of waiting and yearning had come to an end.

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
